


Keeping the Sonnalpe Safe

by chaletian



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Chalet School - Brent-Dyer
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaletian/pseuds/chaletian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey has her duties. So does Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping the Sonnalpe Safe

It was a vicious fight, with neither side being wholly confident of a win. In the end, however, the Slayer prevailed, as she so often did, and the vampire was returned to dust. Pulling a face of disgust, Jo Bettany inspected the triangular tear in her skirt, and heaved a sigh. That would mean another lecture from Madge, maybe even Jem, about how she was a grown-up now, and should take better care of her clothes. Ha! Madge should try taking care of her clothes when she was fighting mysterious creatures of the night – she’d soon be singing a different tune! Pulling up her skirt entirely, Jo wrested a safety pin from her knickers, and pinned up the tear, hoping that it would preserve the illusion of decency for as long as it took her to get back to Die Rosen.

She finished up her patrol, make a mental note of everything that had happened to pass on to Herr Braun, and made for the mountain path that led to Die Rosen. She had almost reached home when a figure suddenly appeared before her on the path. She stepped back, ready to face anything, then relaxed as she realised who it was.

“Jack!”

“Joey? What on earth are you doing wandering around at this time?” Joey sneaked a look at her watch. It said half past ten, but the second hand was ominously still, which meant it was probably much later than that.

“I was restless and wanted a walk,” she said, as innocently as possible, wondering whether Jack, who was usually so on the spot, would believe her. Although, really, why shouldn’t he? What else could she possibly be doing? Jack looked at her incredulously.

“At two o’clock in the morning? Talk sense, Jo!”

“Well, what about you?” demanded Jo, deciding that an offensive attack was her best defence. “What are you doing out at this time?”

“I was at the San,” he said shortly. “They needed me there.”

“Oh.” Damn. That was pretty unanswerable.

“Look here, Jo, you shouldn’t be out like this. It isn’t safe! Anyone could be roaming about. Go back home, there’s a good girl, and don’t come out like this again.”

Jo bridled at the hint of patronage in the older man’s tone, but decided that discretion was doubtless the better part of valour, and she didn’t want to end up in a row with Jack, and have Madge and Jem dragged into it all. She shuddered at the thought of *that* scene, though she couldn’t help a smile quirking at her lips as she pictured Jem Russell finding out that vampires and demons were real, and that his ‘scatterbrained’ (his word) sister-in-law was responsible for slaying them.

“OK,” she said calmly. “I’m going home anyway. Don’t worry about me, Jack.” She smiled at him kindly, then continued up the path, conscious of Jack’s eyes on her until she went round the final bend that led into the back of Die Rosen’s garden.

oOo

Jack Maynard watched silently as Joey disappeared into the garden, then swung on down the path, withdrawing the stake he had hastily pushed into the back of his trousers. He’d have to talk to Jo again, make sure she knew it wasn’t safe. The thought of Joey wandering out late, surprised by something she would think was just in story books, of that something attacking her, killing her… he shuddered. He’d just have to make sure she stayed at home. He may have argued with his father, he may have repudiated the family tradition, he may have refused to have anything to do with the Council. He may have decided to help people by becoming a doctor, rather than a watcher. But that blood still ran through his veins, and so Jack Maynard resumed a careful patrol, determined that the Sonnalpe would remain safe.


End file.
